nimblequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nimble Quest Wiki
Origins It's really funny because this is just an amped up version of Snake. Favorite heroes Who is your favorite lead character? I have all of the characters available so far, but picking that perfect one seems to be impossible. My favorite has moved around from Gizmo for his devastating bombs to Slash for his rapid attack rate to Kishi for his rapid attack rate combined with an excellent range to Gurzog for his unique attack style of reaching out to both sides with a decent attack rate and some heavy armor. I cant decide if i prefer long range, high attack power, high attack rate, high armor, etc... So who is your favorite and why? ITimako (talk) 22:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I love Bones, for his extremely balanced stats. He can take a hit, and deals out nice damage. Ulrich is also a great leader because he is SOO tanky, at levels 2 and 3. He doesn't need to hide behind his line, he can have his line hide behind him, and do all the damage necessary. if you go out of your way to block damage to your line, while making sure to heal from gems, you can really go places. Slash is pretty great, because he has epic dps, but it's not until very late where enemies get tanky enough to be countered by this. However, he does counter healers by making them use their heal immediately, for his tiny damage, and then continue attacking before they can heal again. Ember is a good leader for his insane AOE damage. Gizmo would be good for his AOE ranged damage, but his lvl 3 upgrade is wasted as leader. Blaze is a good alternative. Boomey is semi-tanky and can avoid damage by staying at a range, and he has a wider range than merida. Merida, however, has a much higher range at lvl 3. I've only unlocked heroes up to the warden chick, but she and arcane are the least unique and good heros i've seen yet, though if one manages to upgrade her to 3, the root would be a good plus. All in all, I'd say Bones, Ulrich, Slash, and Boomey. at level 3... probably Ulrich would be the best. Of course, this is only my opinion. 18:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) iOS vs Android I am in an interesting situation in that I own an Android phone and an iPad so I can experience nimble quest on both platforms. I'd just like to let people know that Android has a few advantages over iOS users on a couple fronts. The screen size and ratio on my EVO allows me to see the field from end to end on the longer dimension (depending on which orientation I am playing in) versus the limited view of my iPad. And, ever since April 12th, I have been enjoying the addition of a 16th playable hero, Bolas, which does not show up on my updated iPad version. The April 12th update also provided Android users with an Auto Gem Magnet upon stage completion, which does not appear on the iPad. ITimako (talk) 22:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC)